narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Sam Mashiba
Kenta Sam Mashiba '''(健太,Mashiba Kenta) is a Hunter of Kirigakure. He was married with Mao Jin Shigurashi. He is a RPC/OC created by '''Alexandra-Marlisé Hüfken(Spiritofwateron DeviantART, alexundblackie2011 on Youtube) for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe. Personality Kenta is a pissed off boy. But he is but with good friends on the way, he is very funny and shows a lot of fun. Kenta anyone can say him anything, but he has his own mind, but is very helpful. Kenta is a dubs. But he and his best friend Ikuto play each other like pranks. Appearance Kenta have Black haris and under the Black hairs he have a lil bit blond hairs, and Blue Eyes, both traits are from Mother''' Yuriniko Mashiba/Terumi and Her Father '''Cloud Mashiba . He have two scars in his face, a scar on his neck on three scars on his breast. He have one of a Main Outfit. HIstory Kenta Sam Mashiba is born on 02 January. He is the 5th son of Cloud and Yurininko Mashiba. He lived with his family in Kirigakure and never made trouble, and quickly learned to whether it crawl only or run or even that was talking. When he was old enough for everything he helped his mother often, as according to him its smaller sibling Hiroshi and Ayame were born. He had from an early age a very good friend named Ikuto Ren Shoichi, the son of Akito Shoichi, his father's good friend. They often played together and even built together often nonsense. Since Kenta was overweight at the time, called him always Yuriniko Marschmellow. But that did not matter Kenta. Since he has always much rather eaten cake as Marschmellows. Kenta and Ikuto walked together in a class in the Kirigakure Akademi, they made there only unrest and annoyed jeden.Kenta took the time off and increased in muscles. As both had passed their completion and are always gone off without Sensai, as they are always cut down, and they should pursue Ninjas growled Kentas st omach very often, because it very often hungry. Thus they were always discovered. But this did not matter. You nahmte nevertheless on those. With 18 years Kenta walked at night because his best friend Ikuto is hewn down, and Kenta this is n ot coped to be alone. But this time he met his grandfather Yuma. He was the first Mashiba and hated the clan. Yuma was to persuade a master people. Kenta noticed all hate the Yuma streamed out and went back a step. But Yuma was fast and grabbed Kenta at the moment and broke that he had built in the mountains in his castle. He tied on a steel chair Kenta so that he could not free himself. Yuma had an assistant named Mao, she helped him with the experiementen. Yuma gave her the task to him 3 means poor in his inject through an infusion. One of the means is the Kenta can love only once and that he can not do anything. Except for die. But Yuma gave him the means that this love for this woman is. In the years when his heart is broken, turned into hatred Yuma wanted to build an army of the children bring the grandchildren to the world. This army serves every being auszuroten so that will live only vampires. Kenta should lead this army. Only time, he has to bring Kenta to hate. For Yuma saw Kenta the most sincere man of this family. But since it is so, is Kenta eyes in Yuma's very precious. He tortured him great pain erliet with vervain the Kenta since Kenta most sensitive to Verbena. Yuma let Mao watch him when Kenta fell throughout the verbena in a coma for 3 months. She recorded everything. Yuma was very pleased that Kenta survived everything. He tapped Kenta jedentag blood from in order to check how the funds spread in his body. Cloud's father Kenta, always received a letter from Kenta that he is on a journey over the years. But this letter was not of Kenta. Yuma wrote it so that cloud was not looking for him. As Kenta awoke and saw Mao, he shouted at her that she should leave it and finally to let him go. Kenta's hatred grew so that his eyes red colored and his forces grew even more. When after 3 years Yuma let him go, Kenta was no longer zuerkennnen again. Kenta would aggressive and spoke rarely. He drank every day until it stops alcohol and was rum. He felt alone and let down. As Ikuto came back, thought he was dreaming Kenta. But it was true. He struck at Ikuto and yelled at him. But Ikuto did not believe what had happened to Kenta. Thus, both sat together and talked everything that's happened. When everything calmed down, put Ikuto, Kenta his best friend before Mao. Kenta and she recognized his hatred grew again. He was angry and wanted to follow her, but Ikuto stopped him. Over the follow eden months, however, fell in love with Kenta Mao. They came together married and received in the years 5 children. They parted in the years often but got back together. After the birth of his last child Aizaki Asae they parted again. Kenta fell into a depression. Yuma take this opportunity and kidnapped Kenta. He cut and Kenta's hand and shook his hand. Thereby Yuma could be curse markl transferred him. This time was full of hatred and had in a way his eigegen sake. It had to kill. As was Kenta home after this incident, he was in great pain awake awake in her arms. But his love for Mao remained. He continued to fight for it but it was no use. He wept present only in Ikutos. He tried to kill himself and the chain at its heart where Mao stood to rip off. But since he is a Mashiba could not. The chain formed always new because Kenta still loved above all else. He had hopes, which made him strong and weak alike. He wanted to Mao still be close no matter how much it hurt. But the time was hungry, it took possession of Kenta, so Kenta downed his wife. As Kenta came to himself, he could not believe his eyes as he remembered nothing. Kenta was completely finished. He went to take a shower to wash away the blood. But Kenta was totally beside the track, leaning his forehead against the shower wall and stared down. He scratched his chest up to the blood he lost a lot and had to hospitalized. He lay there for a week in his sleep. | | | Kenta was 42 and made it through years and hope made him broken. So he gave up. This hatred grew so that that time-activated and Yuma stood behind him. Yuma grabbed Kentas hand to him finally to Kommer Danten his army going. Kenta fought against pain full. But he did not make it. Yuma had managed what he wanted. Kenta was to Commander. Yuma command in all the children of his family to kidnap and to make soldiers. After one year, when he should go off, children were already hidden that he did not find her. As they suspected it when they heard the Kenta to Commander was. So he managed to grab only Ankoya the daughter of his Sister Ayame . Kenta had Ankoya's hand and stood in front of Ikuto. He leaned his scythe on his shoulder and grinning widely at him. He told Ikuto only: "Long time no not seen an old friend." Kenta laughed out only. Ikuto was immediately angry, because Ankoya was his everything gelibetes daughter. He cut Kenta with his sword from the hand and grabbed Ankoya. Kenta's hand grew by. He throw his scythe in the air and Fangte them again, he went out for the offensive. Ikuto locked Ankoya for security in a ball of ice which he had transported with wind to Ayame . Kenta laughed it going on loudly. Ikuto slept his sword along the ground and hebte it to. He also went into battle position. Kenta use at the chance and grabbed at Ikuto. He caught him on his arm with a scythe. Kenta smiled broadly and looked up at him. Ikuto jumped back and his wound healed quickly. He sprng at Kenta, but then disappeared. Ikuto came up behind Kenta and cut him in the back. Kenta roared. But Kenta flipped still behind tratt Ikuto's face. Ikuto fought it off with his sword. He took his sword apart were the black and green blade separated. With the Ebon Blade traff Ikuto, Kenta through the stomach and with the Greens he thought it Kenta on the carotid artery and carve him purely easily. But it looked as if he had missed it. Since Kenta had his scythe in Ikutos chest he ziehte this more highly and always smiled more. Ikuto spat blood in Kenta's face. The venom of the green blade spread in Kenta's body so Kenta ran the blood from his mouth. Kenta find at wide grin and said only: ". You can not stop me" Ikuto on him only: "We'll see." He pulled out the sense and even spat more blood. Ikuto said, "It's a shame that you, your best friend for as a betray." Kenta rammed his hand into Ikuto pure and went close to his face and said, "just because I'm now more powerful" Ikuto pulled the black blade of his sword again Kenta and Kenta Riess interior on. Kenta formed his hand into a large arrowhead, and framed it Ikuto in his forehead, and he separated out immediately Ikutos head off. He stood in front of Ikuto and walked towards Ayame . As Kenta was 44 years old he had to watch as his little brothers and sisters were attacked and severely hurt it. He attacked with a Reiken but were too weak to come against them. Kenta stood protectively in front of Hiroshi and was pierced with his own scythe through the thorax. He collapsed and lay on the ground. He saw his life go by draw, but only the good things in his life. He smiled and only said even "I love you". Thereupon, he closed his eyes. Ikuto comb too late Kenta saw on the ground and took him in the arm. Kenta looked at him again and laid his hand on Ikutos shoulder. Kenta grinned happily he again sees Ikuto and said to him, "Thank you". Kenta's eyes fiehlen too slow and he died. Category:Original Character Category:DRAFT